


Catch-Me Hug

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [85]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Ryouji isn't mine, but he makes a good babysitter
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001





	Catch-Me Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Ryouji isn't mine, but he makes a good babysitter

Madara _wasn’t_ pouting.

Just a few dozen feet away, off the front porch and in the side yard, Izuna and the neighbor boy were playing. The other boy was a few years older than Madara himself and had taken a liking to the both of them near instantly when his family moved next door, puffing out a cheek at his own big brother in favor of running after the still stumbling Izuna, a tooth missing in his smile as he beamed down at the little one now.

They had been playing the same game for what must have been _hours_. Not that Madara cared or anything. He was perfectly happy kicking one of his feet as he sat on the porch swing, not watching them out of the corner of his eye, not at all interested in being caught and spun around like a three year old. He was six now! And that meant he had to start acting it.

So he wasn’t pouting. Cause he didn’t care, and it didn’t look fun, and Izuna’s happy giggling wasn’t at all making him jealous. Not even a little.

“Dara?”

His head snapped to the side to not pout in the opposite direction, making a point of showing Ryouji that he was ignoring him. It didn’t really work since he just came up onto the porch, Izuna now on his hip and happily nuzzling into the older boy.

“What’s wrong, Dara? You look sad.”

“I’m not sad.” He huffed and Ryouji put Izuna down, the youngest of them quickly getting distracted by the vines that had crept up the beams of their porch. While Izuna plucked away at the leaves Ryouji went and plopped down on the swing, tucking Madara up under his arm and poking at his cheek.

“Really? Cause that’s not a happy face.” He brushed some hair out of Madara’s face as the boy pouted harder, giving him a much quieter smile as his eyes flicked towards his right leg. “When’s that thing come off anyway.”

He lifted his leg and glared down at the cast that covered it all the way to his knee. “I dunno.” He wished it could be tomorrow. Or later that day. But his mom said he’d just hurt his leg more if it came off now, so he had to keep the stupid thing on, and had to not do anything.

Ryouji hummed and tugged him closer, drumming his fingers on the arm rest of the swing. “You think your dad would let us play some games? If not we’ve got a spare tv at home, and Nii-san’s at practice so he wouldn’t be using it.”

“We could ask...”

Madara had to hide his face in his shirt when Ryouji kissed the top of his head, his friend running off inside to ask his father if they could play. When Izuna turned around, his fists full of leaves, he laughed out loud at how silly his big brother looked tucked up under the collar of his shirt like that. Madara just stuck his tongue out, not at all holding back a grin, grateful at least that his summer wouldn’t be spent alone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
